Memories of No One
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: Hello my name is JD...John Doe, an unidentified person. A year ago i was found on the side of a road somewhere down in Austin with no memory of where i was, how I'd gotten there, or even who I was. GW/HP, FW/OC, DM/OC. Full Summary inside.


**Disclaimer- Yeah I don't own Harry Potter…I know I don't own Harry Potter…now stop bringing it up so I can go sit in my emo corner and sulk.**

full summary- Hello my name is JD...John Doe, an unidentified person. A year ago i was found on the side of a road somewhere down in Austin with no memory of where i was, how I'd gotten there, or even who I was. For the past year I've lived with my 'sister' Arianna, had to deal with her crazy friends, and have been secretly dreading the trip to England she had planned for us to go on during the summer where we would meet her cousin. Arianna had told me that about a year ago the girl had lost a dear friend and although the sad affair had brought her and her boyfriend together she still missed the boy greatly. He had a small scar on his forehead...hmmmmm...so do i.

**Preface**

I'd been waiting nearly four years for this and I'd been training about the same amount of time. To bad I wasn't ready. There we were, in a graveyard filled with death and despair. We circled each other like wolfs going after the same kill, knowing that maybe one if not both were going to join the lost souls that still lingered there. He had his wand raised pointed towards my heart, and my own was pointed to his. One of us was going to die tonight and I wasn't about to let it be me if I had anything to say about it. The Boy-Who-Lived would live once again and Voldemort would die right here and now. I would bury the man myself if I could. I lunged at him.

Voldemort was ready….and I hoped I was also, "Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from mine. They met midair and suddenly my wand was vibrating as though an electric charge were surging through it; my hand seized up around it; I couldn't have released it if I wanted to. A narrow beam of light connected the two wands, neither red nor green, but bright, deep gold. I, following the beam with an astonished gaze, saw that Voldemort's long white fingers were gripping a wand that was shaking and vibrating.

And then…..nothing could have prepared me for what happened next…..I felt my feet lift from the ground. Voldemort and I were both being raised into the air, wands still connected by that thread of shimmering golden light. We glided away from the tombstones of his father and then came to rest on a patch of ground that was clear and free of graves…..the Death Eaters were shouting; they were asking Voldemort for instructions; they were closing in, reforming the circle around Voldemort and I, the snake slithering at their heels, some of them drawing their wands…..

The golden thread connecting us splintered, and there was an explosion of light. When it cleared away we found ourselves in a world of white. Nothing was there not even a single form as far as the eyes could see. All that seemed to inhabit this world at the moment was Volemort and I. Lowering my wand slowly, I took in his basic expression. He looked rather surprised but smug…like though he had not planned for this to happened he could easily use it. I glared at him menacingly almost daring the man to tell me in what way this was Beneficial to him.

He started walking over to me in a dignified manner and once he was within range….I couldn't help but do something stupid. I closed my eyes and swung my arm out expecting it to make contact with his head. It never did. When my eyes opened the first thing I saw was two red slits. I nearly lost my balance as I jumped back from fright. He only laughed.

"I see that when the fields change Potter….that you never seem to be as prepared as you appear," He said in a mocking way. "You don't even seem to know where we are."

"Does it even matter?" I asked icily. The landscape changed slightly. The ground became rougher but only a little and it turned a light shape of brown.

He took a step closer to me, "Oh yes Potter….yes it matters quite a bit actually!"

"How so?" the area surrounding the sky turned a soft shape of blue.

"You see….a young wizard is...let call it impressionable…very impressionable in fact! There minds soak up things like a sponge and if you just take enough time set aside for it….it can be molded into anything….are you following me Potter?"

I shook my head nervously. The landscaped changed again and again and again. A small little world was forming, "Poor poor Potter….I had always thought you were a quick one…I suppose even I could be wrong. Let me put this as bluntly as possible. The mind of a young witch or wizard is like a blank slate when they're born. As they grow older they add good memories to this world, the mindscape, and knowledge is set to the side…..It surprises me that your's is so much like my own though. So much like Hogwarts….."

I looked around and indeed it did appear to be Hogwarts. I could see the castle just off to the distant but everything was eerily quiet. As I shifted my gaze back to Volemort I noticed that his lips were pulled back in what he would consider a smile.

"You still don't get it? Not in the least? I'm disappointed in you Harry….very disappointed! Your mindscape will be so easy to change. There it is…the key word. Change. The mind is such a fragile thing. Why not ask the Longbottums? Oh…well I suppose you can't now can you."

He drew out his wand and twirled it longingly, "What I mean to say Potter….is that with one flick of my wrist…now that you've, not knowingly but willingly, let me into your mind I can do as I wish. I could make you a Death Eater if I found it fit. A servant, a pet, wipe your mind clean and make you nothing, if I chose to do so I could even make you my heir…with one flick of my wrist."

I processed what he was saying for a moment and then it dawned on me. What he wanted was me. He rose his hand and started to whisper a long string of words in parseltongue. I rushed at him but it was to late. Thing all around me were disappearing and my mind was becoming hazy. Where was I again? Why was I where this ridiculous robe? What was this stick doing in my hand and why did I fear letting it going?

Slowly memories started to fade and things around me darkened into nothingness. _Cedric dieing, coming to the grave yard, the competition, the Yule Ball, fighting with Ron, Saving Sirius, using the time turner, the werewolf incident, finding out that Sirius was my Godfather, sneaking out of Hogwarts to go to Hogmead using the marauders map, fearing that Sirius would kill me, blowing up my aunt_, _freeing Dobby, defeating the basilisk, the Chamber of secrets, saving Ginny, finding the diary, hearing voices, Ron's wand breaking, crashing into the whomping willow, not being able to board the train, being rescued by Ron and his brothers, Bars on my window, Dobby coming, The sorcerer's stone, fluffy, the teachers, the students, Hagrid…._

I couldn't take it anymore. My fear ran my action. I rushed at the man in front of me and grabbed a hold of something in his hand. It snapped in two. I heard a roar of anger but paid no mind to it. My body reacted to the things around it and with one shift of the strange landscape I was thrust out somewhere that I wasn't familiar with.

It was cold and raining. My body felt heavy and it didn't want to move for me. I watched as the people passed me by and as the cars splashed water onto the sidewalks. The memories continued to fade. _Ron, Neville, Hermione, the train ride, Hedwig, meeting Hagrid, the island, the mail, the owls, the first letter, the zoo, the Dursleys….. _

A girl with an umbrella passed by and stopped. She looked familiar but I couldn't place her. She reached out her hand to help me up_….the cupboard, living with the Dursleys, a large man taking me away from my home, green lights….._The girls hand connected with my own…._father, mother, Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail….me. _

The woman before me smiled as she helped me up and kept me steady enough to walk, "Come on…we can go back to my flat and wait till the rain stops. My names Arianna by the way! What's your?"

"Don't know." Who was I?

* * *

A/N= 'kay i'm just pointing this out...my name isn't Arianna so no flaming cause i put myself in the story...cuz i'm not there so there's no point to it. Arianna is a friend of mine who has a birthday coming up and so every chapter until then will be dedicated to her until her then.


End file.
